In general, semiconductor packages include at least one semiconductor chip covered with a plastic or epoxy encapsulation material. Some electronic devices are employed in high temperature applications, for example, automotive applications, and operate in demanding environments. Thermal cycling of the semiconductor package has the potential to cause the semiconductor chip to separate from the plastic or epoxy encapsulation material. Such separation of the semiconductor chip from the plastic or epoxy encapsulation material may create an opening for the ingress of moisture. The moisture ingress may corrode electrical connections on a chip associated with the semiconductor package and has the potential to warp or otherwise affect the dimensions of the chip.